


Behind the Sports

by JustHereForTheFanContent



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, TITLE MIGHT ALSO CHANGE, Trust Issues, other characters will show up but i'm too lazy to tag them, rating and relationships might change, this is gonna be one of those things where it looks cute but it's actually really dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForTheFanContent/pseuds/JustHereForTheFanContent
Summary: The Olympics are full of young stars but what we see on TV is only scratching the surface of the secrets they keep concealed. But one way or another, those secrets will come out...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Behind the Sports

In the midst of bright and carefree summer, one of the most highly anticipated events of the year had the hearts of everyone from every nation of the world racing with excitement. Promotion after promotion advertised the event and money-hungry politicians used it as a perfect scheme to rally easily swayed commoners to support their self-serving cause. Nevertheless, the whole world was looking forward to the things that will go on for the next few weeks.

For Lloyd Garmadon, the young prodigy in athletics from Japan, this was second nature to him. Ever since his debut in the world of sports, he became accustomed to the hordes of fans expressing their adoration and devotion in either reasonable or bizarre ways. It didn’t really matter to him. This was his life’s calling and he was right where he’s supposed to be in this world. That he had no problems with.

He watched the reporters on TV talking about the latest gossip regarding who will be participating, who’s going to make their grand debut this year, or who will be retiring.

There were his fellow countrymen Kai and Nya, the siblings who made names for themselves in judo and swimming respectively. While Kai can be a vain egomaniac and Nya lets her perfectionist ways cloud her judgement, they were always there for him like the older siblings he never had. He certainly won’t mind seeing them again.

There were also a few more well-known names the athlete recognized and was also looking forward to meeting again.

Zane, who was as renowned as an archer as he was as a figure skater, will also be at this year’s Olympics as well as Cole, the hardy taekwondo star. Zane wasn’t called the ‘Snow Angel’ for nothing. He was both strikingly beautiful but was also impossibly sweet during the few occasions he was able to interact with anyone besides his trainer Vex. As for Cole, he was just as loved for both his muscular good looks and his ceaselessly compassionate nature to just about everyone. And there was also Jay the gymnast whose dexterity can only be matched by how chatty he can get. They all had their quirks but it’s still better than being…

Lloyd shook off the shadow that threatened to sour the mood. He has more than enough time to mull over _that_ kind of stuff. He has been training with his uncle over the last couple of months in order to surpass his record. He was just short of a bronze medal in the hurdles last time and he was determined to get a medal in that event to add to his collection of trophies he accumulated in his career.

 _‘The most important rules are usually the most simple,’_ Wu’s advice echoed in the young athlete’s brain, _‘All you have to do is stay focused.’_

The young athlete headed for one of his usual haunts to start training. It won’t be long before he and countless others will be put to the test with the whole world watching. Lloyd wasn’t one for boasting unlike Kai but he was feeling confident he can do this.

It’s time to show the world what Lloyd Garmadon is truly capable of.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. My previous laptop broke and I've been feeling sick for the last couple of days but I'm feeling better now. I'm gonna try to get back into writing my other stories in the future so please have patience.


End file.
